1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system and method for cleaning a filter. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method for reverse pulse-jet cleaning of filters in an inlet housing of a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that fabric filters are used to separate particulates from flowing fluids. The particulates tend to accumulate on and in the media of the filters over time. This particulate accumulation increases resistance to flow through the filters. Increased resistance to flow is undesirable because it inhibits fluid flow through the filters and/or requires more power to effect flow through the filters.
In some known systems, reverse pulse-jet cleaning is used to periodically remove accumulated particulates from the media of the filter. Using reverse pulse-jet cleaning increases the service life of the filter by removing accumulated particulates to decrease the resistance to fluid flow and thereby allow increased fluid flow through the filters.
A filter is generally in the form of an elongated cylindrical cartridge or a bag with a rectangular cross-section and is supported by a tubesheet. The filter is open at one end and closed at the other. A known disadvantage of cleaning with known reverse pulse-jet cleaning systems is that a portion of the filter that is located closest to the tubesheet experiences little or no effective cleaning. Other portions of the filter tend to be cleaned to excess and may become damaged.